


Crush

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bbrae week 2015, F/M, Fluff, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy has a crush on Raven, and its driving her crazy.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Crush

This is nothing, Its temporary. It’s hormones, and proximity. It’s a physical attraction, and biochemistry. That’s what Raven told herself. What was laughable was that he was trying to keep it subtle. Well as subtle as he could manage. But she noticed the stolen glances, and his presence while she meditated, and the active attempts not to annoy her. Witch somehow was bothering her more. 

Yet to Raven Beast Boys feelings were a beacon, bright and hard to ignore. It was all there the joy, pain, affection, and lust. She couldn’t really blame him, what people feel is not a rational thing. 

Also puberty hit him like a truck. He easily had grown 6 inches in the last year, his shoulders filled out. He was still thin, but no longer scrawny. His face lost some of the roundness he had when they first met. More evidence that what he was feeling had more to do with hormones than anything else. 

Yet nothing seemed to happen. For weeks Beast Boy was just there. In the common room, or the kitchen, even on the roof. Not close enough to invade her personal space, or break her privacy but close enough that she could feel him. That beacon always bright in her minds eye. A nagging and insistent reminder of what Beast Boy felt for her. Yet nothing happened. Raven was expecting some crazy romantic gesture, flowers, music cheesy pickup lines but nothing. 

Beast Boy would just sit there, making terrible puns, and playing games with Cyborg. Yet every now and then there eyes would meet and his lips would form this sly smile. Beast Boys eyes would light up as if he just found something. Something he wanted. 

It was maddening. Was he afraid to make a move? No, of all things that Raven felt from him fear was not in the mix. Maybe he wasn’t going to? Maybe he realized that she had to refuse him. But there was no disappointment, no sadness. What was he doing? 

This went on and on and despite how many times Raven told herself this was temporary, the beacon just got brighter. It didn’t make sense it was and inferno burning without fuel, and it was getting to the point where it was impossible to ignore. 

Raven chanted in the empty common room, floating in lotus position, finding it next to impossible to meditate. She couldn’t find her center because it was not there, all that was there was a the light from the green man that was plaguing her. She could feel it getting brighter she knew Beast Boy came into the room. He said nothing, he just sat on the couch. 

No ‘Hi Rae!’ 

No ‘How is the weather up there?’ while she floated. 

No jokes, or comments, just him polite and quiet letting Raven have her meditation that she always insisted was so important, and it was driving her crazy. 

Raven didn’t remember moving. It was like getting hit with an tidal wave from behind. One second your standing the surf, the next the ocean overtakes you and if your lucky wash up on the shore. But when this wave hit Raven found herself on the couch. Without a word she tackled Beast Boy pinning him to the cushions and attacking his mouth with hers. 

This kiss was all clumsy passion at first till they both relaxed and Beast Boys hands wrapped around her waist and in her hair. It slowly softened with them playing tag with their tongues till they had to break for air. 

“Wow, I thought this would take another month easy” Beast boy said between gasps. 

“What?” 

“Rae if I didn’t know better I think you have a little crush on me” he stated his eyes closed and that same sly grin on his lips. 

“You planned this?!” the words came out in a forced whisper. 

“Plan, not really, this was more like following my instincts.” His hand left her hair and pointed at his ear. "Your heart rate kept going up when I was around" his finger went to his nose. “Your scent changed. ” He took a gentle breath through his nose and almost trembled as the sensation hit his brain. 

He opened his eyes and saw a face that Raven almost never wore. Shock. He just laid there as Raven tried to process this enjoying the feeling of her on top of him. 

“You knew this was going to happen?” 

“This? No. I knew that your body had the hots for me, and I got them for you because, well who wouldn’t? Rae I look at you, you’re amazing.” He took a a deep breath. “But you do all that thinking, so I let you make the first move. I just gave you lots of openings, and waited. I didn’t think you would tackle me into the couch, but I do approve.” 

Before Raven could respond Beast Boy took her head in his hands and kissed her again. This one was slow and warm and easy. When he pulled back Raven laid her head on his chest from emotional exhaustion. After a few minutes of just listening to his heart she asked “So what happens now?” 

“Well I was thinking dinner, but if you just want to make out some more-” 

Raven cut him off sitting up, a pillow enveloped in black energy was thrown into Beast Boys face. Raven stood up and pulled her hood up and quickly made her way to the door. In the doorway she turned around and sternly said. 

“6:00 pm and we are going someplace nice!”

Beast Boy’s arm shot up from behind the couch with a thumbs up sign. 

* * *

The title might look a bit familiar to a few of you. You see in my banging around I found the @bbraeweek2015 Tumbler, and its prompts. This one is February 20th “Crush” So this could be the absolutely the latest submission ever. I do have a good excuse, I wasn’t on tumbler in 2015. But I figured prompts don’t have an expiration date, there not dairy and any writing is good for me. Who ever owns the 2015 blog wants me to add the right tags or add it, they are welcome to. 

Also this was my first somewhat successful attempt to be more in Raven’s head then Beast Boy’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/150785246144/crush Sep 22nd, 2016
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
